Computing centers often contain large numbers of individual computing components, such as servers, switches, and the like. To facilitate servicing and replacement, the individual computing components are often mounted on planar structures, called carrier trays, which are designed to be inserted into slots within frames. The frames usually include connectors designed to make electrical connections with connector pins located on along a backside of the individual computing components once inserted into the slots.